Peter Jackson
Peter Jackson bei der Oscarverleihung für Peter Jackson (* 31. Oktober 1961 in Pukerua Bay, Neuseeland) ist der Regisseur der Filmtrilogie aus den Jahren 2001 bis 2003 zur Buchreihe Der Herr der Ringe. Inhaltsverzeichnis #Biografie ##Kindheit ##Erste Schritte ##Karriere ##Der Herr der Ringe #Filmografie Biografie Kindheit Es mutet geradezu wie ein Omen an, dass Peter Jackson 1961 in einer schaurigen Halloween-Nacht geboren wurde. Er wuchs in dem Küstenort Pukerua Bay, nördlich der neuseeländischen Hauptstadt Wellington, als einziges Kind von Bill und Joan Jackson auf. Von klein auf war er völlig filmverrückt. Mit acht Jahren schnappte er sich die Super-8-Kamera seiner Eltern und filmte Crashs seiner Modelleisenbahn. Mit zehn drehte er einen Kurzfilm mit dem Titel "The Dwarf Patrol", in dem sich seine Freunde in Soldatenuniformen gegenseitig abmetzelten und bei seinem Werk „World War Two“ stach er mit einer Nadel Löcher in den Super-8-Streifen um die Illusion von Maschinengewehrfeuer zu erzeugen. Seinen, wie er sagt, ersten richtigen Film drehte er mit 12. Die Monty-Python-Parodie führte er in der Aula seiner Schule auf und verlangte pro Nase zehn Cent Eintritt. Der Kassensturz am nächsten Tag brachte zwölf Dollar: "Genau so viel, wie mich der Film gekostet hatte." Er verließ die Schule mit 16 Jahren und wollte sein Hobby zum Beruf machen, was jedoch zunächst nicht klappte. Die neuseeländische Filmindustrie lehnte alle Bewerbungen ab und Jackson begann eine Ausbildung zum Fotolaboranten bei der Tageszeitung ‚The Evening Post’ in Wellington. Nebenbei drehte er weitere Kurzfilme, darunter den Vampirfilm "Curse of the Gravewalker" und Stop-Motion-Animationsfilme im Stil von Effekt-Altmeister Ray Harryhausen ("Kampf der Giganten"). Trotz ihres künstlerischen Wertes konnten diese Frühwerke aber nie in Kinos gezeigt werden, da sie auf Super-8 produziert worden waren. Also schob Jackson bei der ‚Evening Post’ so viele Überstunden, bis er sich schließlich seine erste eigene Bolex-16mm-Kamera leisten konnte. Erste Schritte Mit dieser Kamera nahm er 1983 sein lang gehegtes Lieblingsprojekt über Aliens in Angriff, die den Erdball besuchen, um Menschen zu fressen. Vier Jahre und 17.000 eigene Dollar später war der Film fertig. Anstatt der geplanten 15 Minuten dauerte der Film mit dem Titel "Bad Taste" nun 91 Minuten. Es geht um den Bösewicht Lord Crumb, der mit seinen Alien-Kollegen in Neuseeland landet, um zerstückelte Menschen an eine Fast-Food-Kette auf seinem Planeten zu verhökern. Eine Spezialeinheit der Queen, darunter Peter Jackson als Waffenfreak Derek, geht nun mit Kettensägen, Pistolen, Raketenwerfern und Maschinengewehren gegen die Alienbrut vor. Seltsamerweise unterstützte die New Zealand Film Commission den Streifen mit einem hübschen Sümmchen an Fördergeldern, die es Jackson ermöglichten, seinen Film in Cannes zu präsentieren. "Bad Taste" schlug ein wie eine Bombe. Mit einem Mal hatte Jackson in der Szene einen Namen. Karriere Während der Dreharbeiten zu diesem Erfolg hatte Peter seine zukünftige Frau Frances Walsh und seinen Freund Stephen Sinclair kennen gelernt, die seine Art des schrägen Humors teilten und mit denen er bereits am nächsten Drehbuch arbeitete. Diesmal waren Tierpuppen und nicht Außerirdische die Hauptdarsteller, dennoch war der Film nicht minder ausgefallen, da die Puppen an eine anarchische Version der Muppets auf Drogen erinnern. Es geht um die Künstlergruppe eines Varietee-Theaters und deren seelischen Abgründe. Da gibt es das Karnickel Harry, das sich bei Gruppensex-Orgien im Hinterzimmer eine schreckliche Geschlechtskrankheit zuzieht, eine voyeuristische Paparazzi-Schmeißfliege, einen Frosch, der an einem Vietnam-Trauma leidet und an einer Überdosis verreckt und Heidi, den fettleibigen Star der Feebles, die am Ende mit einem Maschinengewehr Amok läuft und das Varietee-Theater samt Ensemble dem Boden gleich macht. "Meet the Feebles" eroberte die Horror-Festivals rund um die Welt im Sturm. Endlich hatte Peter Jackson das Budget, um einen Film zu inszenieren, dessen Drehbuch schon lange auf seinem Schreibtisch verstaubte. "Braindead" war in Sachen Splatter-Show der absolute Durchbruch und setzte Maßstäbe für alle Horrorfilme, die noch kommen sollten – eine Gedärmorgie (durchschnittlich zehn Liter Kunstblutverbrauch pro Minute), die mit einer guten Prise Selbstironie und einer richtigen Hintergrundgeschichte (!) gewürzt war. Selbst im Blutrausch verstand Peter Jackson es noch, eine gute Story mit außerordentlichen Charakteren zu erzählen. Der finale Höhepunkt dieses Films ist die berüchtigte Rasenmäherszene, in der der Held Lionel mit einem umgeschnallten Rasenmäher gegen eine ganze Armee von Zombies antritt. Die Metzelszenen wirken so übertrieben, dass es schon wieder lustig ist, und spätestens, wenn Lionel von einem lebendig gewordenen Gedärm verfolgt wird, kann der geneigte Zuschauer ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken. Es stellte sich zunehmend heraus, dass sich hinter der extremen Horrorfassade von Jackson ein feinfühliger Geschichtenerzähler versteckte. 1994 ging der Neuseeländer in sich und drehte das sensible Melodram "Heavenly Creatures" über die beiden Mädchen Pauline Parker und Juliet Hulme (Kate Winslet in ihrem Debüt) und ihre Traumwelt, in die sie sich immer mehr zurückziehen. Kurz darauf gab es einen Anruf aus Hollywood. Peter Jackson kaufte sich einen Smoking und kämmte sich das Haar, denn es ging zur Oscar-Verleihung. Sein "Heavenly Creatures"-Drehbuch war für die begehrte Trophäe nominiert. Schon kurz darauf arbeiteten Peter und Fran an der nächsten Geschichte, Geister sollten diesmal die Oberhand gewinnen. Der kauzige Geisterjäger Frank Bannister, unvergleichlich verkörpert von Michael J. Fox, kommt einem bösen Dämon auf die Schliche und eine aberwitzige Achterbahnfahrt beginnt. Unterstützt wird Bannister von ein paar seiner untoten Kumpels aus dem Geisterreich. Irgendwie fiel dieses neue Drehbuch in die Hände von Hollywood-Produzent Robert Zemeckis, der genau zu der Zeit eine Handlung für seine Fernsehserie "Geschichten aus der Gruft" suchte. Doch er war so begeistert von der Geistermär, dass er sie als einzelnen abendfüllenden Kinofilm produzieren wollte. Mit dem vergleichsweise hohen Budget von dreizehn Millionen Dollar schuf Peter Jackson eine für seine Verhältnisse eher harmlose Gruselkomödie. Auf Grund seines schwachen Kinostarts in den USA schaffte es "The Frighteners" bei uns leider nur in die Regale der Videotheken. Der Herr der Ringe Als Peter Jackson in den frühen 90ern seine SFX-Künstler bei der Arbeit über die Schulter schaute, warf sich ihm die Frage auf, welche Filme (aufgrund von mangelnder Tricktechnik) bisher unmöglich zu realisieren seien. Sofort fiel ihm das dreiteillige Fantasy-Epos "Der Herr der Ringe" vom englischen Oxford-Professor J.R.R. Tolkien ein. Dieses epische Werk, bestehend aus den drei Romanen "Die Gefährten ("FOTR"), "Die zwei Türme" ("TTT") und "Die Rückkehr des Königs" ("ROTK"), galt bis dato aufgrund seiner Größe und auch (oft unterschätzt) seiner sehr unkonventionellen Erzählstruktur als unverfilmbar. Nachdem Jackson also gesehen hatte, was mittels Computertechnik mittlerweile alles möglich ist, machte er sich mit seiner Frau Fran Walsh (die übrigens englische Literaturwissenschaften studiert hat) nun an die Arbeit des Drehbuchschreibens. Eigentlich steckte er gerade in der Vorproduktion eines Remake zu "King Kong" (welches er nun seit dem 06.09.04 verfilmt), doch nach dem schlechten Abschneiden von Roland Emmerichs "Godzilla" an den internationalen Kinokassen, wurde dieses große Monsterprojekt gestoppt, aus Angst ebenfalls einen Flop zu produzieren (einige Quellen behaupten, dass "King Kong" wegen "Mighty Joe Young", einem von der Thematik her sehr ähnlichen Film, gestoppt wurde). Jackson war somit frei - wenn auch ungewollt und konzentrierte sich nun auf eine Verfilmung des "Herrn der Ringe". Für dieses Unterfangen gründete er die Produktionsfirma "Three Foot Six Ltd.", benannt nach der Körpergröße der Hobbits. Anfangs wurde sich quasi nur Tolkiens Roman vorgenommen und ohne Ende gekürzt. Schon früh fielen komplette Handlungsstränge weg (wie z.B. Tom Bombadil oder die Hügelgräberhöhen aus "FOTR"). Dieses war allerdings nötig, um die eigentliche Geschichte um den Ring zu verfolgen und sich nicht zu sehr in Nebensächlichkeiten zu verstricken. Die erste Variante von Jacksons Drehbuch sah lediglich zwei Filme vor. "FOTR" und "TTT" wurden zu einem Film zusammengefasst und "ROTK" sollte als eingenständiger Film existieren (ähnlich wie bei Bakshi), allerdings mit Elementen aus "TTT" versetzt. Recht früh fand man in Hollywood Gehör und die Disney-Tochterfirma Miramax der berühmt-berüchtigen Gebrüder Weinstein nahm sich des Projektes an. Für Miramax sollte es die erste wirkliche Großproduktion sein. Vorher machten sie mit Independent-Produktionen wie z.B. "Pulp Fiction" auf sich aufmerksam. Man begann nun das Drehbuch zu visualisieren und Tolkiens Welt in der Realität entstehen zu lassen. Verantwortlich für den gesamten SFX-Bereich war WETA Digital - die Effektschmiede von Richard Taylor mit der Jackson bereits für die Splattereffekte von "Braindead" zusammenarbeitete. Tausende von Skizzen und Zeichnungen wurden erstellt, Miniaturmodelle von Minas Tirith und Helms Klamm erschaffen, Storyboards angefertigt. Doch Miramax wurde das Projekt zu groß und den Weinstein-Brüdern schienen erst jetzt die epischen Ausmaße der Produktion bewusst zu werden. Um die Kosten im Zaun zu halten (und wahrscheinlich auch aus Angst vor einem finanziellen Ruin) forderten sie von Jackson nur einen Film zu drehen - quasi die gesamte "Herr der Ringe"-Trilogie in 3 Stunden abzuhandeln. Jackson wußte, dass dies unmöglich sei und in keiner Weise mehr den Charakter Tolkiens wiederspiegeln konnte, und lehnte den Vorschlag kategorisch ab. So entschied Miramax das Projekt ohne Jackson fortzusetzen oder gar ganz abzubrechen, falls sich kein Ersatz finden lassn sollte. Ein weiterer (inoffizieller) Grund für das Scheitern von Miramax in Bezug auf "HdR" war aber auch, dass Tolkien in seinem Testament eindeutig festlegte, dass Disney in keiner Art und Weise bei einer Verfilmung seiner Werke beteiligt werden dürfe. Da Miramax aber Anfang der 90er vom Disneykonzern aufgekauft wurde, fürchtete man ebenfalls einen jahrelangen Rechtsstreit, der die Produktion nur unnötig schwer belastet hätte und dessen Ausgang völlig ungewiß gewesen wäre. Jackson hingegen gab seine filmische Vision von Mittelerde nicht so schnell auf und machte aus der Not den Vorschlag, eine andere Produktionsfirma davon zu überzeugen, das gesamte Projekt zu finanzieren, womit Miramax dann die Rechte an der Verfilmung ohne weiteres sicher verkaufen und Jackson quasi ziehen lassen könnte. Jackson ging mit den Drehbücher und einem 30-minütigen Präsentationsvideo (das Storyelemente sowie die bisherigen Setbauten und Zeichnungen enthielt) zur amerikanischen Produktionsfirma New Line Cinema, mit der er bereits Anfang der 90er fast ein halbes Jahr (ergebnislos) zusammenarbeitete (er sollte den sechsten und "letzten" Teil der berühmten "Nightmare on Elmstreet"-Serie in Szene setzten, doch "New Line Cinema" war sein Drehbuch zu konfus...). Dort geschah das, was er selber für unmöglich hielt. New Line Cinema war interessiert - aber nicht nur an zwei Filmen, nein, sogar an drei! Jeder Roman sollte eigenständig bearbeitet werden! Ein solches Risiko ging noch nicht einmal Miramax ein, hinter dem immerhin der mächtige und zu der Zeit finanziell sehr starke Disneykonzern stand. Dies war auf der einen Seite die größte Überraschung und Freude für Jackson, aber auf der anderen Seite wußte er, dass er nun fast von vorne beginnen musste, da das bisherige Konzept nur zwei Filme vorsah. Jackson und Fran Walsh schrieben also die Drehbücher um (zwischenzeitlich stieg Phillipa Boyens als Co-Autorin mit in das Projekt ein) und die gesamte Produktion wurde nun also auf drei Filme ausgerichtet. Somit war die Sache unter Dach und Fach. New Line Cinema erwarb die Rechte von Miramax für (im Nachhinein) lächerliche 10 Millionen Dollar. Dieser Deal war einer der größten Sensationen in Hollywood der letzten Jahre, denn bei New Line Cinema handelte es sich nicht um ein Majorstudio wie Universal, Warner Bros. oder Paramount Pictures, sondern eher um eine verhältnismäßig kleine mehr oder weniger unabhängige Produktionsfirma, die vor allem durch moderne Horrorfilme wie "Nightmare on Elmstreet" oder "Scream" auf sich aufmerksam machte. Auch für New Line Cinema war dies absolutes Neuland und ein Risiko, das beim finanziellen Scheitern des Projektes das Bestehen der Firma auf Spiel setzte. Dennoch gingen sie das Risiko ein - so sehr waren sie von Jacksons Vision überzeugt. Endlich konnte nun die gesicherte Pre-Production beginnen...und es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis die erste Klappe fiel. Am 11.10.1999 begann der Dreh und schloss erst am 22.12.2000 ab. Dies war aber nur der Hauptdreh. Bis zum Spätsommer 2003 wurden noch viele Drehtage für zusätzliche oder veränderte Szenen drangehängt. Letztlich arbeite Peter Jackson fast über 7 Jahre an dem Werk und schuf damit sein eigenes filmisches Denkmal... Allein die Kinoauswertung der Filme beläuft sich auf fast 3 Milliarden Dollar (vom DVD/Video-Verkauf und dem restlichen Merchandising ganz zu schweigen). Unter Experten galt der Neuseeländer schon seit längerer Zeit als eines der größten Regietalente der letzten Jahre, aber seine Filme waren bisher einfach zu brutal ("Braindead") oder zu künstlerisch ("Heavenly Creatures"), nicht für die breite Masse geeignet. Erst seine grandiose Verfilmung des "Herrn der Ringe" bedeutete für Peter Jackson den endgültigen Durchbruch. Filmografie *'1976:' The Valley *'1987:' Bad Taste *'1989:' Meet the Feebles *'1992:' Braindead *'1994:' Heavenly Creatures *'1995': Forgotten Silver *'1996:' The Frighteners *'2001:' Der Herr der Ringe: Die Gefährten (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring) *'2002:' Der Herr der Ringe: Die zwei Türme (The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers) *'2003:' Der Herr der Ringe: Die Rückkehr des Königs (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King) *'2005:' King Kong *'2012: '''Der Hobbit: Eine unerwartete Reise (The Hobbit: An unexpected Journey) *'2013: 'Der Hobbit: Smaugs Einöde (The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug) *'2014: '''Der Hobbit: Hin und zurück (The Hobbit: There and Back again)